


me: [casually drabbles]

by shinohajime



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Snippets, twitter prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinohajime/pseuds/shinohajime
Summary: I'm doing prompts from twitter and i needed somewhere to put them.





	1. insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> [This meme](https://twitter.com/rabitsjpg/status/840660266052419586) is the cause of all this.

 

I.  
"Things you said when you thought I was asleep"  
Tomoya x Hajime

Hajime doesn’t know what made this collaboration live so emotional. It’s their third year and everything feels significant, but it’s not the last time they’ll be on stage together. It’s not the first time they’ve performed on stage as part of different units. Something about the night just resonates deep in his bones and pulls at the backs of his eyes like crying. Maybe it’s the turning of winter into spring, even though it’s been a slow shift this year. It’s always a bittersweet feeling.  
  
It’s difficult not to watch Tomoya when he isn’t preoccupied with singing. In his new unit, Tomoya is royalty- he always has been, to Hajime, but now he is in a way that everyone can see. He looks out into the crowd and watches the reactions, how adoringly everyone looks at his childhood friend. It’s nothing like Ra*bits. As Ra*bits, everyone thought they were small and cute and seemed ever prepared to stick them in their pockets. It’s more threatening in a way, now that other people see Tomoya for the prince he really is, beautiful on the cusp of adulthood.  
  
That night, as they often do after lives, they go home together, holding hands the whole way while Hajime is distracted by less positive thoughts. He wish he wasn’t like this. He wishes that his insecurities didn’t nag at him and threaten to eat him alive, sometimes. He’s been better now than he used to be, but it seems like Mitsuru and Tomoya are so beyond this and so sure of themselves now that he’s being ridiculous. He should be done with this kind of pettiness. He’s not a pathetic little kid anymore, but he feels like he is. He feels small and weak.  
  
Tomoya is at Hajime’s house so often now that his parents bought him a toothbrush to keep in the bathroom and his little siblings casually greet him before they return to their homework. Hajime’s parents ask about how the live went, and Tomoya talks to them while Hajime goes to put on comfortable clothes. Tomoya has always charmed Hajime’s family. This at least isn’t new.  
  
Later, with Hajime lying against his chest, his arms folded under his cheek, Tomoya strokes his hair and yawns, his eyes closing. “You were really beautiful today,” Tomoya murmurs. Hajime hears the edges of sleep in his voice. “I’m so proud. Every time I see you perform, I’m proud.”  
  
Hajime smiles and ignores the ache in his eyes. He presses a soft kiss to Tomoya’s collar bone and snuggles into him, staring across the room blankly. “You’ve always been so silly. You were even more beautiful, and I’m even prouder.” Tomoya’s laugh rumbles in his chest, lower than usual, but Hajime knows it isn’t just that bedroom laziness that’s deepening his voice.  
  
After a few moments, Tomoya’s breathing evens out. Hajime thinks he knows, after countless nights of sharing a room- since even before they were together- what Tomoya falling asleep sounds like. He thumbs a spot on Tomoya’s chest, back and forth, nervous like he’s confessing all over again.  
  
“...you’re too beautiful,” Hajime murmurs. He isn’t one to talk to Tomoya when he’s asleep. It’s a silly cliche. But this is something he doesn’t think Tomoya would ever understand if he was awake. “I know you think I have nothing to be insecure about, I trust you when you say I’m- something special, but you’re growing up and I’m scared that you’re too good for me- I- you _are_ too good for me, and you’ll never believe it.”  
  
Hajime huffs and turns his face into Tomoya’s chest. It takes a long time for him to calm his breathing and fall asleep.  
  
When Tomoya’s arm tightens around Hajime’s waist, Hajime doesn’t make anything of it. He can’t see the frown, and by the time Tomoya finally opens his eyes to look down at Hajime, Hajime is sleeping with Tomoya’s shirt clamped tightly in his fists. His face is tight and unhappy.  
  
Tomoya is too much of a coward to bring it up in the morning.


	2. futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [yenna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/) has gotten me TOO INTO kuronazu.

II.  
"Things you said while we were driving"  
Kuro x Nazuna

Nazuna still thinks this whole thing is crazy. He doesn’t actually have any complaints, but he thinks that if one of his bunnies told him they were off on a road trip with a guy they just started dating and didn’t have any actual plans for what to do afterwards, he’d be a little unsettled.

But Kuro’s a good guy. He’s been a good guy since Nazuna first met him, which was like a scene out of a cheesy romance movie; singing on the roof of the school with his breaking, unused voice, raw and ugly, and somehow this gorgeous boy found him and thought he sounded pretty, that he was cute. It wasn’t often he was complimented like that by someone who wasn’t working under the assumption that he was a girl, or who wasn’t Shu. It was something new and warm. He didn’t stop thinking about it for weeks.

Being asked out at graduation was weird (“I figure it’s my last chance”, Kuro had said), but if that’s the extent of his complaints, Nazuna thinks things are pretty good. He rests his chin on his fist while he looks out the window, waiting for Kuro to come out of the convenience store, and he smiles a little. Kuro had been the most normal member of their class- excluding himself, thanks- but he seems to invite surreal situations.

“Hey.” Nazuna jumps when the door opens. Kuro’s mouth is tilted to the side in a fond smirk. He hands Nazuna a bag while he blushes and tries to focus really hard on the soda he asked Kuro to get him. “I could see you smiling from all the way in there. What could you possibly be thinking about, looking like that?”   
  
“Hajime-chin,” Nazuna blurts, and Kuro laughs at him, though it never feels mocking when he does. “And- you know, the others. My lil bros. Shtop laughing at me,” he mumbles as an afterthought.

“Aw. Don’t get upset.” Kuro reaches over and takes Nazuna’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, and Nazuna only blushes harder, pulling away to hide his face in his sleeves. “God, you really are the cutest.”

“Don’t,” Nazuna whines, because he feels obligated to whine. He opens his soda and looks out the window moodily while Kuro pulls out of the parking space and leaves the convenience store behind.

Nazuna thinks, sometimes, that people don’t realize how lost he feels. Ra*bits had given him something to guide and shape, which gave him purpose. He thinks he did a great job, not to be immodest. He just had amazing kids to lead. There’s something in those three that made it so easy to turn them into their best selves. But now, that’s over. He isn’t in Ra*bits anymore. He isn’t on the broadcast committee or in tennis club. He got a lot of praise through high school for being responsible and having leadership skills, but he feels like some kind of delinquent now.

“Hm.” Kuro makes a noise, and Nazuna’s head snaps up. He watches Kuro turn up the music- this indie, dreamy rock song Nazuna couldn’t have predicted he’d like- and then he reaches over, and Nazuna doesn’t protest this time. He takes Kuro’s hand and laces their fingers together and leans his cheek against his upper arm, sighing noisily.   
  
“You’re thinking a lot, aren’t you.” It’s not a question.   
  
“If you get any better at this you’re going to start reading my mind, and this isn’t going to work out,” Nazuna says. “It’s hard not to think, anyway. We’ve done pretty much nothing but drive and talk and listen to music for two days.”   
  
“You signed up for more days than that.” Kuro’s quiet for a moment. “If you don’t like it, I don’t mind taking you home.”   
  
Nazuna doesn’t like the sound of that. He gets indignant, huffing and nosing at Kuro’s arm. “I don’t like the idea of you driving around all lonely and stuff. It’s fine.” I want to be here, he thinks. I want to be here with you.   


Kuro’s lips quirk. They’re not at the stage in their relationship yet where they’re regularly sharing feelings, so when Kuro says, “I appreciate that,” and sounds like he means it, that’s enough for Nazuna to mellow, looking up at him with a soft expression.

“I’m glad,” Nazuna says.   
  
“I like you a lot. I’m really glad you’re here.”

Heat creeps up Nazuna’s neck. “S-same.”  
  
Kuro laughs again, very lightly, but this time he just sounds elated. Relieved. Nazuna squeezes his fingers and presses a tiny kiss to his shoulder. Maybe they won’t end up together forever, but for now, Kuro is something solid to hold on to.


End file.
